Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optics and, more particularly, to fiber optics.
Description of Related Art
Optical amplifiers and lasers employ optical fibers in which a signal is guided in a core while the pump light is guided in an inner cladding. Although similar waveguide principles apply at low power and at high power, high power applications experience some distinct issues that are related to the increased power levels. Consequently, there are ongoing efforts to mitigate detrimental effects in high power optical systems.